Wrong person
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Hook kidnaps Wendy, but it isn't actually her. Romance follows between Hook and his 'captive'. He may have kidnapped the wrong person, but will she be the right person for him?
1. Chapter 1

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 1

The large ship sailed through the air, silently wading through the night-time clouds that covered it. If anyone were to look up, they would never see this ship. Most of London's citizens rarely looked up anyway as there was so much pollution that the stars could rarely be seen and as a result, most people never looked up to try and search the heavens. Pollution had been increasing the past few decades, and now it was even harder to see the huge balls of gas that shine brightly millions of light years away. The ship sails over London with one purpose, one destination. Darling House.

A young woman is inside the house where the Darlings once lived. They have long since moved away. The house was now in the possession of this rich young woman who had inherited a large amount of money when her Grandmother had died. She had been wishing to leave her immediate family for a long time, so when she suddenly received this amount of money she left. She had searched for a suitable house around the entire country. Finally she'd found a house in London that was perfect.

Now this young woman, who used to hate the idea of living in London because it was so huge, was living in London, in the old Darling House. She had chosen this house because it was so beautiful. Inside, the house was a wonderful place to be. There were intricate details on things like the wooden banister which had been carved to resemble a tree with vines creeping up it and numerous flowers and the skirting boards that had different images carved into the wood. There were also lovely old wallpapers in the rooms, especially the Nursery. The walls were covered with a lovely sky blue with clouds painted on realistically. There were also various birds on the walls in a range of shapes, sizes and colours. It was truly beautiful. The Nursery was the young woman's favourite room, not just because of its beauty, but also because it reminded her of the tale of Peter Pan; one her favourite childhood stories. She'd spent many hours in the Nursery because she'd made it her bedroom, although she had a choice of three rooms to use. The room now contained her bed and bedside table which had a lamp on and a selection of books. On the opposite side of the room was a large bookcase that was made of clear plastic so she could see the wall behind it. It was filled with a wide range of books from modern chick-lit books to Shakespeare plays. It was this bookcase that kept her in her bedroom for hours at a time. She would sit on her bed reading comfortable. Susannah loved her house, and although she'd only been living there two weeks, she felt like she'd been there years. She felt that the house had such a history, of course she had no idea the Darlings had lived here. The house, although old, was now nice and modern; filled with modern electric equipments such as the young woman's computer, television, radio and kitchen utensils etc.

Sitting at her desk in her small office the young girl was using one of these modern items; her computer. Susannah was writing her English coursework. The nineteen year old had an essay to complete for Friday afternoon and she didn't want to hand the work in late. This university degree in English Literature was very important to her. Susannah wanted to be an Author, or a librarian, or study books…or do something involving literature. Susannah tucked a blonde ringlet behind her ear. It had come loose from her ponytail. She sighed and tapped at her computer keyboard, almost finished. She typed the last concluding sentence before sighing and leaning back in her chair, stretching. She yawned loudly and rubbed her blue eyes. She saved the file and turned the computer off and left the room. She was tired and needed to go to sleep pretty soon.

She wandered out of the room and turned the light off. She entered the hall which was equally dark. She walked along the corridor to the bathroom and turned the light on. She took her clothes off and showered. Once finished she towel dried her body and got dressed again in her clothes. Then she got her hair dryer out and started to dry her hair. If she hadn't had the hairdryer on, she might have heard the scuffling noises and hushed voices coming from her bedroom. Unfortunately she did have the hairdryer on and consequently didn't hear these things. She finished and flicked her curly blonde hair behind her. She stared at her reflection, studying herself. Her skin was pretty perfect as always; she'd always had a clear complexion. Her blue eyes were large and bright. They were her favourite feature. She also liked her hair, and her full lips. Finished with looking at her face she left the bathroom, turning the light off as she did so. She walked to her room in darkness. She opened her bedroom door and walked inside.

She entered swiftly into the darkness of her bedroom; not noticing the several figures looming in the shadows. If she had had a light on she'd have noticed them. If she had had the hall light on, she would have noticed their swords glinting in the small amount of light. Unfortunately, she had neither. She stumbled through the darkness over to her bed. She ran her hands along her bedside table, up her lamp and to the switch. She clicked it and a very dull light filled the room. The light bulb was almost finished. Susannah sighed and sat on her bed. She'd have to buy a new one tomorrow. She kept using them up because she read so long into the night. Susannah took her shoes off, then her socks. She walked over to the large window, feeling the soft carpet under her feet, and closed it; not even thinking about the fact she'd left it closed. She didn't even notice the large ship floating in mid-air outside her bedroom window. Susannah started to unbutton her blouse as she turned around. She turned right into someone.

"Miss Wendy." She heard a man's voice say before two hands grabbed her roughly around her middle, and a bag of some sort was placed over her head. She struggled strongly, and the pirates had some difficulty getting her out of the window and onto the ship's deck. At last, he had Wendy Darling; the vital part for his plans of revenge on Peter Pan. He would finally get to kill the boy, all he had to do was lure him out with Wendy and then kill them both. What an easy job - killing two children. Hook looked around the nursery and contemplated grabbing some clothes for Wendy but decided against it; she wouldn't need them. Plus it'd be too soft to do something so kind and caring. Hook stepped out of the window and onto his ship, leaving the Nursery window open behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 2

"Put her in my cabin." Hook ordered as his shiny black boots landed loudly onto the wooden deck. The pirates holding Wendy nodded and pulled her towards Captain James Hook's cabin. She struggled and screamed and tried to escape to no avail. She tried dragging her heels across the deck, but that just hurt her feet because she wasn't wearing shoes. Once the pirates opened the door they threw her unceremoniously inside. She landed hard and let out a yelp of pain. The pirates laughed at her, before shutting the door and locking it.

Wendy rolled over onto her side and pulled the bag off her head. She was in someone's cabin, she knew that much, but who's cabin she didn't know. There was little light, but from what light she had, she could make out a large comfortable looking bed, an equally comfortable looking armchair, a desk with an array of items on it, and a large bookcase. A bookcase! Wendy stood up and walked over to it, pleased she hadn't been physically harmed in anyway. She hoped her luck would last. Susannah shook the thought out of her head, no point in worrying about her fate. Instead, she decided to do her favourite thing in the world; read. She ran her hand along the spines of the books as the read the titles. There was such a wide range of fantastic books. Most of them were 'classics'. There weren't any modern books; these were all pre-20th century literature pieces. Susannah smiled to herself as she reached one her favourite books. She took it in her hands, running her hand across the front cover. This book has been well read, she smiled to herself. At least her kidnappers were intelligent, or seemed it. She walked over to the armchair and sat down, curling her legs underneath her body. She opened the book and began to read, getting deeply involved in the book.

When Captain Hook entered his cabin an hour or so after they'd kidnapped Wendy he was surprised to see her on his armchair reading a book. He couldn't see her very well, so he decided to light his lamps. Soon the room was flooded with light. He was silent the entire time, and Susannah hadn't even noticed he was there. She was too into the story. She did notice the light change, but she cast the intruding thought aside. She hadn't noticed Hook, but he had certainly noticed her. Since seeing her in a bright light he noticed something strange; Wendy Darling had grown up. It had only been a short while since she'd gone back, or so it felt like that to him, but her she was an almost fully grown woman. Her chest had grown, a lot, and her hips had widened just as her waist had narrowed. Her face had also changed. She still had blonde hair and blue eyes, but she still looked different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Susannah finished the chapter and noted in her head where she'd got to. She yawned loudly again. She'd been planning on going to bed before she'd been kidnapped, and she still hadn't gone to sleep. She was tired. Wendy put the book down and looked up. That was when she noticed the Captain; and she recognised him instantly.

"Hook!" She shouted in shock. How could she not recognise this man when she'd read books with him in, seen films in him in. He was just how she'd imagined him. He was tall and impressive with wide shoulders. He had long curling black hair and a goatee. His eyes were a piercing blue. If she hadn't been so scared she would have thought he was handsome. Unfortunately, she was terrified. This man was real! So was his hook she noted, as she stared at the deadly piece of metal on the end of his right arm where his hand should be.

"Miss Wendy." He replied courtly, bowing low. Although he intended to kill this girl and Peter, he could at least be polite and courteous.

Susannah's jaw dropped.

"You think I'm Wendy?" She said, her brows furrowed in confusion. Hook rose out of his bow and stared at her, his own face wearing a confused expression.

"Are you not?" He asked, things clicking into place as he realised why she looked different.

Susannah shook her head.

"No. I'm Susannah Voleet." She told him. She stood out of the armchair, but didn't approach Hook. "And I know who you are. You're Captain James Hook!"

"If you're not Wendy, how do you know who I am?" Hook asked curiously.

"Stories. You're in stories back home in my world. Almost everyone knows the story of Peter Pan, the boy who'll never grow up, and his enemy, Captain James Hook. So many people know about Neverland, Tinkerbelle, Smee, the Pirates, the Indians, the Mermaids and the Lost Boys. They're all in stories in our world." Susannah explained. Hook nodded as she talked. "No-one believed it was real though. Except J.M Barrie maybe, he wrote the books."

"Yes. He would have done. James was the first person from your world to ever come here. He stayed for a few months, telling stories. Then he returned to grow up. Peter missed his sorely, so went off in search of him. Instead he found Wendy and her brothers. Peter knew she could tell stories so he brought her back instead. When they returned, James wrote the story of their adventures, rather than his own. That is why your world knows about mine." Hook explained to Susannah, and it was her turn to nod this time.

Once finished recounting the tale, Hook stared at Susannah as she looked at him. Then Susannah broke the silence.

"Why am I here? Is it because you thought I was Wendy? Now you know I'm not her, will you take me home?" She asked hopefully.

Hook looked at her as he pondered his answer. She wasn't Wendy so she couldn't be used as bait in his plan that would result in Peter's death. Then again, he didn't quite want to let this girl go home as it had been so long since he'd had female company around, and he sorely wanted a friend. Smee was good for tasks, but there is no point in trying to get an intelligent conversation out of him. Hook shook his head as he made his decision.

"Sarah you are here because I thought you were Wendy and I wanted to use you…well Wendy…to defeat Peter. Unfortunately though, now I know you're not her I can't let you go home." Susannah's face fell, and Hook felt guilty; something he never felt. To get rid of the feeling he added "But you will someday."

Susannah smiled then. She was pleased she'd go home sometime. Right now, she might as well enjoy the experience of being on a pirate ship. At the moment she wanted sleep though.

"Alright." She said "But I'm tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" she asked.

Hook nodded and pointed to his bed. Susannah smiled her thanks and walked over to it. She assumed he'd left the room as she started to undress for bed but she was wrong. Once her blouse was off, she turned to face the bed and saw him standing on the other side of the bed undressing.

"What are you doing?" She asked loudly, grabbing her blouse and covering herself with it.

"Undressing for bed." Hook replied nonchalantly.

"Yes I guessed that, but you can't sleep here. Not if I'm here." Susannah replied.

"Why ever not? It's my bed."

"It isn't right for a man and a woman to share a bed, especially if they don't know each other." Susannah explained "Either you sleep here and I don't, or I do and you don't."

"Fine." He said, removing his last item of clothing. He stood naked before Susannah. She blushed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them Hook was laid in the bed, covered up. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Susannah looked at him, a surprised expression on his face. She hadn't expected him to make that choice. She suddenly came to her senses and replied.

"I'll sleep on the floor." She replied.

"We have rats." Hook replied, smirking.

"Fine I'll sleep on the armchair."

"It's for sitting on, not sleeping in." Hook told her.

Susannah sighed loudly from exasperation. "Fine. I need somewhere to sleep. Are there any other beds on this ship?" she asked

"Only the one down in the crew's quarters. Mind you, they're hammocks."

Susannah shook her head. She wouldn't even sleep in a bed with a man, there's no way she'd sleep in a room with two dozen.

"Am I still allowed to sleep in that bed?" Susannah asked quietly, blushing. Hook smiled, she'd given in. He pulled back the covers as an answer; far enough to let her get in but not far enough so she could see his naked body. Susannah bit her lip as she lay on the bed. Hook placed the covers over her. Underneath the covers, Susannah removed her trousers. She then dropped them on the ground and took the blouse away from her chest. She left her bra and g-string on, something she never did. She then turned onto her side and fell asleep, trying to ignore her conscience screaming at her that she was sleeping in a bed with a naked man, and that the only things separating them were her underwear, the duvet and the foot or so of mattress between them.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 3

Somehow, during the night, Hook had rolled over onto his side and draped his handless arm over Susannah so when she woke up the next morning she found Hook pressed against her back with his handless arm curled protectively around her. She let out a scream. Hook woke up dazed. Luckily, he'd removed his harness the night before, otherwise he'd had had his hook on and probably have cut her. Susannah fell out of bed as he removed his arm in shock. She landed hard. Hook jumped out of bed to see if she was alright. He couldn't help but smile at the delightful sight of her sprawled on his floor in nothing but her underwear.

Susannah looked up from the floor to see Hook standing naked above her. She screamed again and grabbed the duvet, pulling it over herself to cover her near naked body. Then she shouted at Hook.

"Put some clothes on!" she ordered "and never sleep next to me like that again."

"As you wish." Hook said, getting dressed. He was smiling to himself, she hadn't said she'd never sleep in the same bed as him. It must be because it was such a comfortable bed; he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse it. Hook pulled some underwear and trousers on.

"Happy?" He asked, opening his arms wide. Susannah peeked out from under the covers.

"Fine." She said, although she'd have preferred it if he was wearing a shirt. She could see too many scars covering his torso, and she could see the stump on his right hand. Surprisingly, it didn't disgust or mortify her. "Now…could you please pass me my clothes?" she asked, pointing at them. They were lying at Hook's feet. He picked them up and handed them over; slightly shocked he was acting in such a way. Since when did he help others or do as they say? "Could you possibly turn around?" she asked, doing a twirling motion with her finer. Hook sighed and turned. Whilst his back was turned Susannah hurriedly got dressed, annoyed she had to wear the same clothes two days in a row. "I'm done. Thank you. Now…I'm wondering…do you possibly have any clothes on board suitable for a girl?"

"No." Hook replied simply. Susannah frowned.

"Well…do you have any clothes I can wear, whether or not they're suitable?" she asked instead.

"Yes. You can wear some of mine." Hook offered kindly, walking to his chest of drawers and opening it. He took out the smallest pair of trousers he owned and a shirt. He handed them to her. She took them graciously, thanking him under her breath. Then she did that annoying twirling finger thing. Hook turned around, and Susannah changed out of her clothes into his. She removed her underwear as well because they were dirty. She just hoped no-one would pull her shirt or trousers off today. She tapped Hook on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Does it look alright?" she asked nervously, wanting a second opinion.

"Lovely." He smiled. He was actually enjoying being nice to this young girl. This very attractive, intelligent, sweet young girl. Susannah smiled at him, and Hook felt his heart beat faster inside his chest. Could he possibly….be developing feelings for the girl? Hook looked at her, and cast the thought aside. Murderous pirates don't feel. He sneered at her "Well, as lovely as a girl can look in mans clothes." Susannah's smile faltered at the tone of his comment but she ignored it.

"Thank you Captain." She replied "now….what am I doing today? Can I read again…or possibly visit Neverland…or do you want me to help out on board?" she asked. Any of the three choices appealed. Hook looked at her.

"I can't have you working. You'd be too much of a distraction to the men. I could order someone to take you to the island, but….there's always the problem of Peter Pan." Hook thought aloud to himself. "Would you mind reading today?" he asked.

Susannah shook her head, smiling brightly.

"No I won't mind at all. I love reading." She told him. Hook smiled.

"Alright. Then sit down and read. I have to go watch my crew. I'll return later for lunch. We shall dine together." He informed her, as he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. She blushed as he did so.

"Goodbye…Susannah." Hook said politely. He dropped her hand and walked out of the door, locking it for safety. Susannah ran over to the bookshelf and selected three books. Then she sat on the bed she and Hook had slept on last night, got under the covers and began to read.

Several hours later, Hook returned with a tray laden with lunch. Susannah looked up hungrily.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, coming out from under the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. Hook smiled and brought the try over to her. He sat it down on a table Smee had brought in. Then Hook dismissed Smee and sat down opposite Susannah, bringing the armchair forward.

There they sat, opposite each other; Susannah on the bed and James in the armchair. Over the next hour they ate the delicious food Neverland had provided, and talked of many things. James's world, Susannah's world and the world of books. They found they had much in common and as they talked each couldn't help but notice the attractiveness of the other, and how they were beginning to like each other more than companions, although in reality they were a kidnapper and captive.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 4

By the end of their first day together Hook and Susannah had grown closer. It was surprising how fast a relationship can blossom. Already Hook had asked Susannah to call him by his first name.

"So James….if you had to choose between Dickens or Austen, who would you choose?" Susannah asked over dinner as they talked once again about books.

"I'm a fan of Jane myself." He admitted. Susannah laughed.

"Really. I would have put you down as a Dickens fan." She told him.

"Oh I love his works too, but I much prefer Sense and Sensibility." James told her.

"I love that story." Susannah said excitedly. "My favourite books though are the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling. Unfortunately, you won't have heard of her. When you take me home, I'll give you my copies. There are seven books in total. The seventh came out two years ago, back in 2007. It was a brilliant book." Susannah told him.

"What are the books about?" James asked, interested.

So Susannah spent the next half an hour telling him about the books and the characters, without giving too much away. James sat, a rapt listener.

"They sound brilliant." He said at the end. He inched closer to Susannah, who was sat next to him on the bed.

"They are." Susannah said. She noticed him move, and moved also. She moved towards him though, instead of away. James brought his hook up and brushed a ringlet of blonde hair behind her ear. He was so gentle. Susannah didn't flinch. She'd grown used to his hook as the day wore on. In fact, she thinks it made him more attractive.

"You are so beautiful." James said under his breath, talking to himself mostly. He didn't expect her to hear him.

"You think so?" she said. "Thank you." Susannah blushed slightly. "You're a very handsome man."

"I'm not. I'm disfigured. I'm not whole." He replied sadly, turning his head away from Susannah who was sat right next to him. She reached her with her hand and pushed his head softly back towards her. She looked into his blue eyes and whispered.

"You are in my eyes." She said softly.

"That's all that matters to me. I…think I might love you Susannah. I've not felt this way about anyone before." James admitted his feelings. He'd taken the plunge; he just hoped it was worth it. If she laughed at him or sneered in disgust he'd be so disappointed. Instead she smiled.

"I think I understand what you mean. I've only known you a day, you've kidnapped me…and yet…I feel." She paused trying to think of the right way to explain it. "Happy. I just feel happy. When you're with me…when we're together….I feel whole." She said describing the feeling.

"I agree. I think you make me whole." James said.

"Oh, James. Could it be? Could we really be in love?" Susannah asked, holding his left hand with her right one. James squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible. Me; a murderous, violent, mean, cruel, heartless pirate. I think though, that I've proved myself wrong. I never thought I'd be able to love. I am able to though, because I think I love you. I've only known you a day, but…the way we slept together last night. I woke up with you in my arms and it felt right. You were too scared when you woke up to notice. I'd been awake an hour this morning, just watching you sleep, breathing deeply in my arms. I would like to do that every night." James explained. Susannah felt bad; she wished she hadn't reacted in such a way. "Then, today, we've been talking all the time. I've learn so much about you. You're such an interesting person, and we have so much in common. We both love music, we love writing, we love animals, we love to read." He smiled as he brought up the fact they like to read.

"Yes, we love to read." Susannah repeated, smiling. "You're so right. We do get on really well. In a way, it's almost like we're made for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle. We fit. Like you said about last night. I fitted in your arms."

"Yes. We fit. Two as one." James said, cupping Susannah's chin with his left hand. He tilter her face up and looked into her eyes. Susannah blushed and looked at his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Susannah's hands wrapped around his neck as his held her chin. They kissed gently for a minute or two before breaking apart. James leaned his forehead against Susannah's.

"I think I should take you home." He said sadly.

"What. Why?" Susannah said "I want to stay with you."

"It isn't right for you to stay here in Neverland. You need to go back to your own world and live….you don't need a violent pirate like me in your life." He said. He wanted to marry this woman, but he knew he shouldn't. He felt he shouldn't. She deserved better.

"Please James. Don't….don't send me back without you. Come with me. Please."

"I can't. I have to stay here. In Neverland. With my crew. My life is here with them, with Peter Pan, with the Lost Boys…with everything that is Neverland." Susannah started to cry. James held her chin again. "Please Susannah. Don't cry. It's for the best."

"How can it be for the best….how can it be when we know we're meant to be together? I'm not whole; I'm not complete without you. I didn't know that until I met you. You can't take yourself away from me. Please don't." Susannah begged as she continued to cry. James felt his own eyes water. He kissed her cheeks where the tears were falling.

"I'm so sorry Susannah, but you shouldn't stay here. Please. I'll take you home. I may return someday for you." James said, as a half-promise. Susannah sniffed.

"Alright. I'll go home. I'm doing it for you." She said, desperately not wanting to leave this man she was in love with. She felt like her heart had been torn into two pieces, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. James Hook felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 5

James had kissed Susannah before leaving the room and ordering his crew to sail the shi back to London. James stayed away from his cabin. He felt that he'd change his mind if he went to see her before they reached her home. An hour or so later the ship was gliding over London once more. They sank down to the Nursery window. Jason ordered Smee to retrieve Susannah. She came out; her face red from crying. She looked at Hook and fresh tears started to spill. Jason walked to her, and enveloped her in a tight embrace, not caring that his crew was watching.

"Please James. Let me stay with you. Let me go back. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to live in the real world. I don't even want a university degree anymore." Susannah begged.

"No Susannah. This is what I mean. You're giving up on real life. You deserve a chance to live a real life. You deserve better than me. You deserve better." He told her in soft tones.

"Better! How can anyone be better than you? I love you Captain James Hook, no-one else. How can you do this to me?" she screamed in anger, thumping her fists lightly against his chest. Hook just stood and took it, feeling her anger with each connection. The crew watched, astounded, as a young girl hit their captain.

"I have to. Do you think I want to do this? I love you too…but you can't stay with me!" James exclaimed, pushing her away. "Please. Go. I'll come back someday."

"When is someday though?" Susannah asked, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Soon." James replied before leaning down and kissing her passionately holding her in his arms. The crew, embarrassed, averted their eyes; not wanting to watch their Captain's display of affection.

James pulled apart from their embrace and whispered.

"Now go."

Susannah sighed, squeezed his hand one last time, and then walked off the deck and into the Nursery through the open window. She turned around. The ship was already moving away. She waved at James, who smiled weakly and waved back.

"Don't forget me." She called out.

"I won't." he cried back.

"And come back for me. Don't leave me here alone my entire life. I'll wait for you. Don't make me wait forever." She added.

"I won't. I'll come back. I love you!" he shouted as the ship lifted into the clouds, and he was gone from sight.

Susannah broke down crying. She stayed by the Nursery window for several hours, crying. Once she felt she had no more tears left she got into her bed and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow James would return.

He didn't come the next day. Or the day after that. Gradually the weeks past, and they turned into months, which turned into years. Susannah gave up on James when she reached her 30's. She found another man and fell in love again, but it wasn't as strong as her love for James. She married, had several children and lived a full life just like James had told her too.

He never came back, but she never gave up. Although Hook had kidnapped the wrong person, he'd been the right person for her. She just never got a chance to live her life with her jigsaw puzzle piece. Her right person.


	6. Chapter 5 Alternate ending

(This is my second fanfic, and it's probably just as bad as the first one. None-the-less I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short and the plotline is weak, so I apologise for that. Try and enjoy anyway. This is an alternate ending.

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to JM Barrie and his wonderful imagination. Oh, and Great Ormond Street Hospital I think. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the plotline is, unfortunately.)

Chapter 5 (the happy ending version)

James had kissed Susannah before leaving the room and ordering his crew to sail the shi back to London. James stayed away from his cabin. He felt that he'd change his mind if he went to see her before they reached her home. An hour or so later the ship was gliding over London once more. They sank down to the Nursery window. Jason ordered Smee to retrieve Susannah. She came out; her face red from crying. She looked at Hook and fresh tears started to spill. Jason walked to her, and enveloped her in a tight embrace, not caring that his crew was watching.

"Please James. Let me stay with you. Let me go back. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to live in the real world. I don't even want a university degree anymore." Susannah begged.

"No Susannah. This is what I mean. You're giving up on real life. You deserve a chance to live a real life. You deserve better than me. You deserve better." He told her in soft tones.

"Better! How can anyone be better than you? I love you Captain James Hook, no-one else. How can you do this to me?" she screamed in anger, thumping her fists lightly against his chest. Hook just stood and took it, feeling her anger with each connection. The crew watched, astounded, as a young girl hit their captain.

"I have to. Do you think I want to do this? I love you too…but you can't stay with me!" James exclaimed, pushing her away. "Please. Go. I'll come back someday."

"When is someday though?" Susannah asked, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Soon." James replied before leaning down and kissing her passionately holding her in his arms. The crew, embarrassed, averted their eyes; not wanting to watch their Captain's display of affection.

James pulled apart from their embrace and whispered.

"Now go."

Susannah sighed, squeezed his hand one last time, and then walked off the deck and into the Nursery through the open window. She turned around. The ship was already moving away. She waved at James, who smiled weakly and waved back.

"Don't forget me." She called out.

"I won't." he cried back.

"And come back for me. Don't leave me here alone my entire life. I'll wait for you. Don't make me wait forever." She added.

"I won't. I'll come back. I love you!" he shouted as the ship lifted into the clouds, and he was gone from sight.

Susannah broke down crying. She stayed by the Nursery window for several hours, crying. Once she felt she had no more tears left she got into her bed and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow James would return.

He didn't come the next day. In fact, a fortnight passed before he returned. He did come back though.

It was late at night and Susannah had just returned from a night out on the town. Ever since he left, she'd been trying to drink her sorrows away. Over two weeks her marks at University had dropped considerably, and most of her teachers guessed it was heartbreak.

Susannah stumbled into the nursery, leaning on the doorframe. Her white shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal a lacy pink bra underneath. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and her mascara was running down her cheeks. Her skirt had a stain on. One of her shoes was missing; the left one.

Hook saw her and thought she was beautiful.

Susannah walked over to her bed; more like crawled, and sat herself down. Her head was pounding. She put her head in hands for a few minutes and remained silent.

Hook just watched her, intrigued.

Then Susannah lifted her head. She was crying. And moaning incoherently. Then, Hook managed to hear several words.

"Why….James….me…stay….you…go…..not fair." He guessed it was an entire sentence that she just couldn't manage to say properly due to the several units of alcohol in her system.

James stepped out of the shadows and silently approached Susannah. He walked directly in front of her and lifted her head with his hook; pressed gently under her chin, and wiped her tears with his left hand.

"James!" Susannah exclaimed in a questioning manner. He nodded and she jumped up. His appearance had a sobering effect upon her. She leaped forward and hugged him.

"Oh James." She moaned as she inhaled the scent on his jacket. He smelt of gunpowder and manly sweat. He smelled gorgeous. "You came back."

"I promised I would. I didn't know how long to stay away, but with each passing day it became harder and harder…and eventually….I changed my mind." He explained.

"Changed your mind?" Susannah repeated hopefully.

"If you're willing to…would you…return to Neverland…to spend your days with me…as my wife?" Hook asked, going down on one knee and taking a lovely silver ring out from within his jacket.

Susannah gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed, pulling James off the floor and kissing him passionately on the mouth. James wrapped his arms around her, tasting her mouth.

The couple stood there for several minutes, holding each other and kissing. Eventualy they broke apart and hook slid the ring on her finger, before kissing her hand. Then he led her to the window by the hand and opened it.

"Come on…our carriage awaits." He joked, gesturing to the ship waiting outside with all the crew on; smiling happily as they guessed the outcome of their captains proposal was a good one.

"Carriage?" Susannah replied mockingly. "Why, James….I think you'll find this is a ship. Not just any ship. It is the Jolly Rodger, the ship belonging to the infamous Captain James Hook."

"Oh?" James murmured seductively in her ear. "And what can you tell me of Captain Hook?"

"He is the right person for me, and I for him, and we're going to spend our days together aboard the Jolly Rodger in Neverland." She whispered in his ear, before stepping on board ship with James; leaving Susannah's old home behind them.

And that is exactly what they did. Their lives were fruitful and loving. They had several children. Peter Pan and Hook made amends. Everything in Neverland went wonderfully. And James and Susannah lived their lives with one another; each one part of the same jigsaw puzzle.


End file.
